Oblivion
by Amber Reina
Summary: Taman bermain tak selamanya membuat pengunjung tertawa. #TAKABURC (Kolaborasi Amber Reina dan Evanthe Beelzenef)


**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

 **.**

 _ **We didn't gain any profit by publishing this fanfiction.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Warning :** **Totally AU, OOC, Human!Zero, time travel. Punctuation and grammar error, etc.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** **Taman bermain tak selamanya membuat pengunjung tertawa. #TAKABURC**

 **.**

ooOoo

 **Oblivion**

ooOoo

Andai Yuuki tak merengek minta jalan-jalan, Zero tak mau bersusah-susah bangun di pagi buta dan bersentuhan dengan air yang dinginnya minta ampun. Parahnya ia harus menunggu selama tiga jam yang serasa tiga tahunhanya karena nona kecil mereka sibuk memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk hari delapan mereka bergegas pergi, Yuuki, Kaien, dan dirinya. Mereka tiba di sana dua jam hiburan yang mereka tuju memberi potongan harga tinggi untuk pengunjung yang datang tiga orang sepaket. Sudah jelas Yuuki tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Ayo, Zero! Kita naik _roller coaster_!" Girang, gadis itu menunjuk lintasan _roller coaster_ yang meliuk-liuk dan menukik tajam cukup jauh di sebelah kiri mereka.

"Tidak mau."

"Oh, ayolah, Zero. Jangan membosankan seperti itu!" Yuuki cemberut.

"Kau tak ingat perjanjiannya? Aku ikut hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan diskonmu," balas Zero. Itu fakta. Tetapi, gadis itu makin cemberut mendengarnya. Seharusnya Zero bisa lebih sopan sedikit pada perempuan. Itu yang diharapkan si gadis. "Begini saja. Kau main ke sana dengan ayahmu, aku menunggu di sekitar sini. Dan ... kalau memungkinkan aku akan ... mencari ... wahana yang sesuai seleraku."

"Aku juga ayahmu, Zero."

"Tuh, kan! Kau juga ingin main!"

Tudingannya begitu kekanakan hingga orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka memperhatikan sekilas. Sejujurnya Zero tidak ingin peduli. Akan tetapi debat itu masih akan terus berlanjut sampai ia tak punya pilihan selain menyerah dan mengikuti apa pun keinginan saudari akhirnya Zero mengekor dengan ogah di belakang mereka. Ia tak pernah mengira lokasi wahana itu lebih jauh dari yang ia kira dan agak terpencil dibanding wahana yang lain. Tetapi hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah kejadian selanjutnya. Zero berkedip, lalu semua orang hilang.

Hilang. Tak ada yang tersisa.

Sunyi menemaninya. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Dan keriat-keriut mesin-mesin berkarat menembus gendang telinganya.

Di manakah ia? Tidakkah mereka sedang menghabiskan Minggu pagi yang cerah di taman hiburan dengan orang-orang hidup di sekitar mereka? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi hanya dengan satu kedipan mata? Zero bahkan yakin matanya tertutup tak lebih dari sepersekian detik. Uniknya, lintasan _roller coaster_ itu masih ada di sana. Semua wahana yang Zero lihat masih pada tempatnya. Mereka berkarat dan bertahan bersama ilalang. Sebagian masih berdiri kokoh, sebagian yang lain sudah ambruk.

Zero memijat pelipisnya. Semua ini terlalu berlebihan. Ia tahu ini tidak mungkin. Dan dirinya bukanlah orang yang percaya takhayul atau cerita-cerita fiksi ilmiah yang sampai sekarang tak pernah terbukti. Dia idealis. Dia tahu ini tidak benar. Dia harus segera kembali. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Menunggu. Menunggu. Satu detik, dua detik, lima detik berlalu. Berharap apa yang ia lihat hanya sebuah ilusi. Ragu-ragu ia membuka matanya. Dadanya mencelos. Zero masih di sana, di antara wahana-wahana berkarat dalam genggaman ilalang. Ia tidak kembali.

"Yang benar saja!" Ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengerang frustrasi. Tapi mengeluh pun tak ada gunanya. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Dan hanya ada satu yang singgah di benaknya. _Kembali ke pintu tempat mereka masuk._

Ia tak punya keyakinan tinggi untuk bisa lepas dari situasi aneh macam ini. Tapi barangkali dia bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dijadikan petunjuk yang dapat membantunya kembali ke melewati beberapa wahana yang tak ia sadari ada di sana sebelumnya. Di sebelah kirinya ada rumah kaca yang bagunannya sudah dimakan usia. Serpihan kaca menyebar di lantai bagian luarnya. Di sebelah kanannya ada komedi putar besar dengan kuda-kuda yang sebagian sudah tak berkepala atau berkaki.

Beberapa kali kakinya menginjak pecahan kaca. Suara papan yang bergoyang akibat tertiup angin menambah suasana semakin mencekam. Zero menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa diikuti. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, namun tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia kembali berjalan. Teinganya menangkap langkah kaki tidak terlalu di belakangnya. Masih tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

"Siapapun di sana, keluar!"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil. Kemudian keluarlah seorang anak dari balik salah satu kuda komidi putar. Anak kecil itu berambut pendek di atas bahu dan berwarna cokelat. Matanya berwarna merah. Warna yang familiar bagi Zero.

"Hmm, apa kau tersesat?" tanya anak itu menghampiri Zero.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau juga tertarik ke dunia aneh ini?"

Anak itu tertawa lagi. "Menurutmu?" lalu anak itu menngisyaratkan agar Zero mendekatinya.

Zero berlutut agar tingginya sejajar dengan anak itu.

"Cepatlah cari jalan keluar. Atau dia akan menemukanmu. Kuberi tahu, dia itu sangat suka bermain dengan orang sepertimu," bisiknya di sisi wajah Zero sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Tentu saja. Zero pasti akan mencari jalan keluar. Seingatnya ada beberapa stand yang berjejer sebelum ia masuk ke dunia ini. Ia bergegas menjuju ke sana. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Zero tidak menemukan stand, justru ia malah beputar di area yang sama sejak tadi.

"Haha, kau tersesat lagi. Kasihan sekali." Anak kecil tadi muncul lagi. "Aku tahu jalan keluarnya."

"Di mana? Cepat katakan!" Zero mulai tidak sabar.

Anak kecil itu mengitari Zero dengan kedua tangannya yang bertautan di belakang tubuhnya. "Aku akan membantumu. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau juga harus membantuku."

Zero menatap anak itu dengan tatapan curiga. Si anak hanya tersenyum singkat lalu menarik tangan Zero agar mengikutinya. Mereka melewati area roller coaster. Saat itu terdengar suara tangisan.

Zero berhenti. "Sepertinya ada orang lain selain kita," katanya sembari mencari arah sumber suara.

"Jangan memikirkan dia. Tinggalkan saja," ujar anak kecil itu ketus. Tangannya kembali menarik Zero namun dilepas paksa oleh Zero.

"Bagaimana jika dia juga tersesat sepertiku? Aku akan mencarinya." Zero segera berlari ke arah wahana cangkir berputar karena sepertinya ada seseorang di sana.

Ia melompati pagar pembatas dengan mudah. Cangkir yang tertelungkup adalah perhatian utama Zero. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkatnya. Terlihat rambut panjang hitamduduk memunggunginya disertai dengan suara tangisan. Apakah anak kecil? Zero menelan ludah. Perlahan tangannyamenggapai tubuh kecil di bawahnya, kemudian membalikan badannya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah boneka. Matanya rusak dan pipinya berlubang. Tapi suara tangisan keluar dari sana.

"Kau terjebak."Suara perempuan terdengar. Kemudian suara itu tertawa.

Zero mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Kau tersesat? Kasihan sekali,"bisik suara itu di telinga Zero.

Zero tersentak lalu membalikan badan. Di depannya, seorang wanita berdiri. Rambutnya panjang sampai punggung dan sedikit ikal berwarnawarna matanya sama persis dengan anak kecil yang ditemui Zero sebelumnya. Berwarna semerah darah. Zero jadi teringat, kemana anak kecil yang katanya mau membantu tadi? Apakah anak itu kabur? Dan tunggu, mengapa wajahnya mirip dengan saudari angkatnya?

"Zero, lari dari sana!" teriak anak kecil yang bersama Zero tadi dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba leher Zero dicekik oleh wanita di depannya. Apa-apaan ini.

Wanita itu tertawa mengerikan sambil mencekik leher Zero.

"Sebaiknya kau mati agar bisa menemaniku di sini," ucapnya kemudian.

Zero berusaha melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari lehernya dengan kedua tanganya. Ia tidak menyangka, tangan dingin wanita ini sangat kuat. Zero mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Sebuah potongan kayu melayang di belakang wanita itu. Zero dapat melihatnya dengan jelas ketika kayu itu menghantam kepala wanita itu. Wanita itu jatuh lalu tidak bergerak lagi. Zero menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

"Zero, ke sini." Anak kecil itu meminta Zero untuk mengikutinya.

Anak kecil itu membawanya ke depan rumah hantu. Zero duduk di anak tangga rumah hantu tersebut untuk mengatur nafas. Ia melirik anak kecil yang juga duduk di sebelahnya justru tidak terlihat kelelahan. Padahal tadi mereka ber

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Zero dengan suara terengah.

Anak itu menatap Zero sebentar sebelum menjawab."Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang wanita kesepian. "

"Apakah dia mati?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Dia tidak bisa mati. Karena dia memang sudah mati."

Zero tidak mengerti. Jadi wanita tadi hantu? Lelucon macam apa ini? Seorang hantu wanita mencekiknya. Ia kemudian tertawa sendiri sambil memijat keningnya.

"Dia akan datang lagi," ucap anak itu seraya berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Zero. "Ayo, Zero."

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Zero makin curiga dengan anak kecil ini.

Anak itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Kau akan tahu setelah semuanya berakhir." Kemudian ia menarik tangan Zero.

Anak kecil itu membawa Zero masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Pintunya berderit ketika mereka membukanya. Mereka langsung disambut sarang laba-laba yang memenuhi sebagian ruangan. Zero mengibaskan kedua tangannya untuk menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Setelah terbebas dari sarang laba-laba, Zero dihadapkan dengan tumpukan Boneka hantu yang menghalangi sebuah pintu. Ia menyingkirkan boneka-boneka itu sendiri. Sedangkan si anak kecil. Ia hanya jongkok di dekatnya sambil melihat Zero. Zero sedikit kesal, tapi anak ini yang satu-satunya bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Namamu?"tanya Zero tiba-tiba, tapi si anak tidak menjawab."Kau tahu namaku. Setidaknya aku tidak kerepotan jika tahu namamu.

"Kaname," ucap anak itu. "Panggil saja kaname."

Kaname, ya. Zero akan ingat itu. Zero selesai menyingkirkan boneka-boneka hantu lalu membuka pintu. Kumpulan keleawar beterbangan melewatinya. Tadi sarang laba-laba, sekarang kelelawar. Zero ingin segera keluar. Dari tempat ini. Dari luar terdengar suara benda dilempar. Zero menoleh. Suara apa itu?

"Sepertinya dia sudah bangun. Cepatlah masuk." Kaname mendorong Zero ke dalam. Ruangan selanjutnya tidak kalah berantakan dan terlihat seperti ruangtamu sebuah rumah. Entah,Zero tak yakin. Bercak darah berceceran di mana-mana.

Kaname melangkah dengan santai lalu berkata, "Ini hanya darah bohongan. Jangan takut."

Zero merasa tersinggung. Kaname mengejeknya.

"Naiklah ke atas. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini.

"Apa! Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan membantuku?"

"Sudah sana naik. Di atas sana akan ada yang menolongmu." Kaname mendorong Zero menaiki tangga.

Dengan enggan Zero naik. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak lagi melihat Kaname. Kemana perginya anak itu?

Lantai dua tidak jauh beda dengan lantai pertama. Sarang laba-laba ada di setiap sudut ruangan. Zero melihat banyak pintu di sana. Ia harus ke mana? Apakah ia harus mengecek satu-persatu ruangan? Sepertinya hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. Mengingat ia lupa bertanya pada Kaname di mana dan siapa yang akan membantunya.

Zero membuka pintu yang paling dekat dengan tangga. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya sebuah kamar kosong dengan gundukan di atas kasur. Zero tidak mau tahu, jadi ia menutup lagi pintunya. Pintu selanjutnya berseberangan. Tapi pintunya dikunci. Zero melihat satu-satunya pintu yang ada di tengah ruangan. Langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke sana. Pokonya dia harus ke sana. Setelah sampai, Zero membuka pintu itu. dan di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah kursi tua yang kakinya tinggal tiga. Kemudian terdengar suara sepatu beradu dengan lantai. Zero meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Siapa tahu wanita itu muncul lagi. Zero melihat sepanjang lorong yang sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik kemudian pintu tertutup. Zero ingin kabur tapi dicegah yang sekarang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan berisik. Dia akan menemukanmu," bisiknya di telinga Zero.

Setelah itu terdengar suara wanita yang sempat mencekik lehernya. "Kau di mana? Jangan bersembunyi."

Lalu suaranya menghilang.

Zero dibebaskan. Ia berbalik untu melihat orang di belakangya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang sangat mirip dengan Kaname. Hanya saja tubuhnya tinggi dan terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Kau siapa?"

"Tidak mengenal wajah ini?"

"Kaname?"

Kaname mengangguk. "Aku adalah Kaname yang sama dengan Kaname yang kau temui sebelumnya."

Zero semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Ia memijat keningnya. Kapan ia bisa keluar dari tempat sekaligus situasi aneh ini?

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Aku akan menepatinya. Sekarang ikutlah denganku." Kaname berjalan menuju pintu lain yang ada di sana lalu membukanya.

Ternyata itu adalah pintu menuju balkon. Zero bangkit lalu menghampiri Kaname. Untuk apa mereka di sini? Melompat?

"Kita akan melompat," ujarnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Zero. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sebuah tempat, ayo." Kaname mengulurkan tangannya.

Zero heran, mengapa Kaname ini suka sekali mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Padahal Zero bisa jalan sendiri. Tapi akhirnya Zero menerima uluran tangan itu. Detik berikutnya Zero dibuat takjub karena kini mereka berpindah tempat. Zero melihat Kaname dengan pandangan bertanya. Kaname tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membawa Zero masuk ke balik pintu besar di depan mereka.

Sebuah ruangan yang luas dan megah terlihat. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu-batu besar dengan lukisan-lukisan wanita yang entah siapa terpasang di sana. Atapnya tinggi dengan lampu gantung saja ada yang tidak biasa di sana. Banyak boneka-boneka berbentuk manusia memenuhi ruangan itu. di lantai, di dinding, bahkan di setiap anak tangga. Satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan Zero, tempat ini pasti bukan milik Kaname.

"Ini adalah tempat ibuku." Kaname lagi-lagi membaca pikirannya.

"Lalu mangapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kau lupa? Aku memang mau membantumu, tapi kau juga harus membantuku."

Zero menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Bantuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kaname mengambil sebuah boneka dari lantai. Boneka lucu dengan baju berenda dan pita manis tersemat di samping kepalanya. "Kau tidak mengenal lukisan-lukisan itu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Zero.

Zero mendekati salah satu lukisan. Matanya terbelalak ketika sadar siapa yang ada di lukisan itu.

"Aku yakin kau tahu. Sebenarnya dia aadalah ibuku. Ibuku yang membangun taman bermain ini untukku. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan taman bermain yang sepi. Bukankah taman bermain dibuat untuk banyak orang?" Kaname mulai bercerita. "Aku membuka taman bermain ini untuk semua orang. Tapi ibuku sangat marah dan mengusir semua orang, termasuk aku. Dia membenciku. Lalu taman bermain in terlupakan. Taman bermain ini hanya menjadi dunia lain yang dibuat ibukku. Semua yang masuk ke dalam dunia ini akan dibunuhnya. Ibuku hebat sekali bukan?"

Zero berusaha memahami cerita Kaname.

"Kau harus melenyapkan ibuku," ucap Kaname kemudian.

"Melenyapkan?" tanya Zero memastikan pendengarannya. Siapa tahu Kaname salah bicara.

"Maksudku, mengembalikannya seperti semula. Dulu dia tidak begini."

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal ibumu?"

Kaname tertawa. "Kau menarik," ujarnya. "Kau hanya perlu bicara dengannya. Katakan padanya aku minta maaf dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

Jadi, Zero menjadi perantara antara anak dan ibu ini? Begitu? Kenapa tidak kaname sendiri yang mengatakannya? Yang punya masalah kan mereka? Dan lagi ia harus mengorbankan dirinya ketika nanti bicara pada ibunya. Bisa saja ia terbunuh sebelum bicara.

"Aku akan melindungimu jika terjadi sesuatu."

Apakah Kaname memang bisa memabaca pikirannnya?"

"Kau harus setuju jika kau memang ingin keluar dari dunia ini."

Zero menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Sekarang di mana ibumu?"

Kaname tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Ada di belakang ruangan ini. Aku akan membawamu ke sana."

ooOoo

Zero memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di sana hanya ada sebuah peti kayu di tengah ruangan dengan seorang wanita duduk di atasnya. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Zero lalu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau datang," katanya seraya menghampiri Zero.

Zero tidak bisa kabur. Dia membiarkan wanita itu mendekatinya lalu membelai pipinya.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk mati?" tananya dengan nada riang.

Zero meneguk ludah. Entah mengapa mulutnya serasa terkunci.

Wanita itu kemudian melihat pintu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi marah. "Dia bersamamu!" Wanita itu mencengkram kerah baju Zero.

Rupanya dia tahu Kaname ada di balik pintu itu. Zero harus segera bicara padanya.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Kana-" mulut Zero dibekap oleh tangan wanita itu.

"Kau tidak boleh menyebut namanya di depanku."

Zero mengangguk, lalu wanita itu menurunkan tangannnya.

"Dia ingin minta maaf padamu. Dia sangat menyayangimu." Zero bicara tentang Kaname lagi tapi justru itu membuat wanita di depannya menutup telingannya.

"Diam!"

"Dia ingin kau memaafkannya."

"Kubilang diam!"

"Hentikan tindakan konyolmu ini dan kembalikan aku ke duniaku!" Zero mulai habis kesabaran.

Wanita itu berteriak kencang lalu menerjang Zero. Saat itu juga Kaname datang untuk menyelamatkan Zero. Dia membawa Zero menjauhi ibunya yang mengamuk.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau mengatakannya sendiri. Dia tidak meu mendengarkanku."

Kaname menggeleng. "Kalau aku yang mengatakannya akan lebih sulit."

Zero memutar bola matanya. "Aku punya rencana. Ikuti saja tanpa protes." Lalu Zero membisikan sesuatu.

Wanita yang dikenal sebagai ibunya Kaname menerjang mereka berdua dengan kuku-kuku jarinya yang tajam dan siap merobek apapun di depannya. Zero menyingkir sedangkan Kaname ke arah sebaliknya. Sudah pasti Zero yang dikerjar. Beberapa kali Zero menghindari serangan membabibuta dari wanita itu. ia mengambil jalur yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Kaname. Zero melihat Kaname sebentar lagi mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Zero berhenti kemudian berbelok tapi kuku wanita itu berhasil mengenai bahunya. Sedangkan Kaname berlari memeluk wanita itu.

"Ibu kumohon hentikan semua ini, " ucap Kaname sambil memeluk ibunya. Ibunya berontak, namu Kaname memeluknya semakin erat. "Aku sangat menyesal. Kumohon maafkan aku, ibu."

Kuku-kuku bekas darah Zero kini menancap di kedua bahu Kaname. Tapi Kaname masih diam. Ia membiarkannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, ibu. Ayo kita pulang." Kaname mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Saat itu tancapan kuku wanita itu mengendur. Kaname merasakan kembali kehangatan ibunya yang memeluknya erat. ibunya menangis dalam pelukannya.

Kaname mengendurkan pelukannya lalu melihat Zero yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Kemarilah, aku akan menmbawamu ke duniamu."

Zero mendekati Kaname dan ibunya. Saat itu beribu-ribu cahaya kecil mengelilingi mereka.

"Terimakasih," ucap wanita berambut panjang itu. Kini wajahnya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih cantik. "Maaf sudah berbuat buruk padamu," lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal.

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin kembali ke duniaku."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Zero. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

ooOoo

"Zero!"

Zero tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ini adalah dunianya. Dia sudah kembali ke dunianya.

"Zero! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Yuuki berkacak pinggang di depan Zero. Ia nampak kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Zero meninggalkan Yuuki dan ayah angkatnya.

"Eeeeh, kenapa? Aku belum mwnikmati wahana apapun." Yuuki protes.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan apa saja sepuasnya, sebagai gantinya. Ayolah, kita pulang saja.

Kaien menepuk bahu Yuuki. "Sudahla, Yuuki-chan kita pulang saja."

Yuuki menggerutu sebal tapi tetap mengikuti Zero.

Zero teringat sesuatu lalu menyentuh bahunya. Tidak ada bekas luka apapun di sana apakah yang tadi hanya mimpi? Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ada Kaname beserta Ibunya yang melambaikan tangannya kemudian menghilang. Tidak itu bukan mimpi. Sekarang Zero yakin.

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **#Sungkem sama yang bikin Starting Wave.**


End file.
